1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a driving method thereof, a manufacturing method thereof, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device in which an integrated circuit and a solid electrolyte secondary battery are stacked is proposed (see Patent Document 1).
A DA converter which converts a digital signal into an analog signal is used for a variety of semiconductor devices. An example of a DA converter which generates an analog current signal includes an R-2R ladder resistor type DA converter (see Patent Document 2).
Transistors including oxide semiconductors have known, and various semiconductor devices including such transistors have been proposed. For example, programmable ladder resistor type DACs are proposed (see FIG. 5 in Patent Document 3).